The original objective of the study was to determine the effect of anti- reflux therapy on infants with stridor; specifically, does therapy help decrease stridor. We hoped to enroll 30 infants in order to obtain meaningful and significant results. However, after 3 1/2 years, whe have only been successful in screening 5 infants. At this point, we have elected to terminate the project.